10 tips to a good relationship
by lil'shinigami
Summary: here are some tips for a good relationship... SyaoranxSakura, TomoyoxEriol


**10 tips to a good relationship**

_Author's Note: This story is based on our religion class' topic about getting a commitment and taking it very seriously. Like everybody knows some teenagers just marries out of the responsibility because the girl got pregnant and out of love whatsoever. Or the old tradition of parents' sets up their child to a total stranger. So I hope you'll get a moral lesson from this fanfic. If any traditions or other concerns were affected by this fanfic just tell me so I can revise it. And as always, the drill in any fan fiction… I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. If I owned it the ending of CCS would be more… whahaha…_

Pairings: SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

A 10 Chapter Story. Hope you'll enjoy!

_Dedications: To my ever so lovely b.f.f. __cutecutter__ that got me inspired to make a story based on her experience. Thanks for allowing me (although I said it late) to use your love story. I just got some part of your story. You might wonder that it's not part of your story. I still follow privacy. *wink*_

**Be Present**

We were in our shared apartment that time, enjoying the nice, hot summer. It was really peaceful; I could hear the birds chirping outside. I could feel the warm breeze blowing through my hair. Until a ring was heard through the hallway, I was really lazy to get up from my position that time so I waited for my friend to answer the phone. It took him a long time to answer it. But as he answers the phone I could hear him muttering words…

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'll be right there. Wait for me."

"No! You're not bothering me."

"I'll get ready now. Stay where you are."

"Okay, bye, I love you."

I was confused of what happened that time so I came rushing to asked what happened.

"Who called?" I asked.

"It's Sakura. She has a problem in the café."

**--At the café—**

"Tomooyoo!!! Help me! I really lost it!"

"Sakura, would you please calm down! You're freaking out again."

"But it's very important…"

While Tomoyo is trying to calm Sakura down Syaoran and Eriol came rushing inside the café that Sakura and Tomoyo owns.

"Sakura what happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me!" Syaoran anxiously asked.

*sob* *sob*

"Will I cry if I'm fine Xiao Lang?! And no! I'm not hurt." Sakura screamed as if showing that it's obvious that she's not really fine. She also used his real name to emphasize that something was really wrong.

"Then, what? Tell me!" Syaoran worriedly asked.

**--At Tomoyo and Eriol—**

"Is she alright?" Eriol asked, worry is evident in his voice.

"Actually yes, that's just an act." Tomoyo whispered.

"Then why is Sakura wailing like that, as if she really lost something." Eriol asked in a low tone.

"May I ask you Mr. Hiirizagawa, what date is it?" mocked Tomoyo.

"Hmm…" Eriol looked at his cellphone to see what date is it.

"Oh, Ms. Daidouji I didn't know you and Ms. Kinomoto could pull up a prank like that."

"Haha… Just watch, Eriol-_kun_. We could be a really evil if we wanted to." Tomoyo teased. She observed for a long time now that every time she calls him in his first name with –kun as a suffix Eriol gets really embarrassed.

Eriol ignored Tomoyo's teasing but his face says the otherwise. A bright shade of pink is very evident in his face.

**--At Sakura and Syaoran—**

"Sakura, calm down please! Tell me what the problem is." Syaoran asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, Syaoran! It's really awful! I… I…" Sakura acted. It was really driving her nuts. Syaoran might get angry after this put his face is sure priceless right now.

"What?!" Syaoran asked. This time more forceful as if it shows he really annoyed.

"Whhaaa! How will I tell you Syaoran! You're angry! You're scaring the hell out of me!" Sakura continued to wail but deep down she's really laughing her ass out.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan… Tell me what happened?"

*sob* sob* *mumble*

"What? I can't here you, Sakura-chan."

"I said say please."

*sigh*

"P-please, Sakura-c-chan, t-tell me what happened?" Syaoran really hates it whenever he asks politely.

"O-*sniff*okay…"

"I-I…"

"You?" Syaoran asked trying to encourage Sakura in telling him what happened."

"I-I… FOOLED YOU! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed seeing the priceless expression of Syaoran.

"Hahaha!" Tomoyo and Eriol laughed in chorus.

"Y-You! Know all about this?!" Syaoran pointed at Eriol and Tomoyo. He was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Chill Syaoran! I just know now. Bwahahaha." Eriol defended himself but still unable to contain his laugh.

"Mou… The little fox is mad." Teased Sakura.

"Help! He'll eat me! Whahahaha!!!" She continued.

"If I were you I run now!!!" Syaoran shouted.

Outside the café you could hear screams and hearty laughs of someone running.


End file.
